Come Home
by Iolper girl
Summary: Sequal to "Ain't ever for the better"  Don't have to read  Bumblebee thinks about his Sparkmate and can't help but ask for him to come home.


**The sequel to "Ain't ever for the Better" I own nothing, anyways please enjoy!**

He missed him, Primus how he missed him, his kisses, his charm, his childish behavior his ability to make the sun shine even on the darkest of days, he missed everything about Blurr. Shaking his helm he tried to push all of the memories of Blurr away. At first they had started out as friends… sorta, most of the time they spent together was spent racing and arguing. But then that one race happened the race that changed everything, it had been one of the greatest moments of Bee's life it had been the race where he had beaten Blurr.

Burying his head into the pillow on his berth he held back a sob, he remembered what had happened next almost as if it had happened yesterday…

_Flashback_

_Bumblebee just laughed at Blurr surprised face "You-beat-me?" Blurr said surprised still staring at the yellow mech before him. "Hey! Why are you so surprised I was bound to get better ya know!" Bee said happily though a little bit annoyed at Blurr disbelieving stare. Blurr continued to stare for awhile in the process worrying Bumblebee "Hey Blurr are you alri-" Bumblebee started to ask only to let out a yelp of surprise as Blurr lifted him off the ground and started to spin him around laughing as he did. 'Oh Primus! Oh Primus! Blurrs lost his mind! I never should have challenged him! Me beating him has driving him insane!' Bee thought franticly as Blurr finally stopped spinning though he had Bee still in his arms. "I-can't-believe-it!-Somebody-finally-beat-me! That-means-you're-the-one-I've-been-looking-fo-"Blurr suddenly halted to stop to stare at Bee smiling before putting him down and saying quickly as he did "Ok-I'll-see-tomorrow-same-place-same-time-don't-be-late!" before running off leaving a **very** confused yellow bot behind. _

_End of Flashback_

Bee chuckled slightly then while wiping away Energon tears after that day Blurr acted really strange it had started out normal enough though they fought less and Blurr started asking him serious questions and they actually started _talking_ which was the thing that surprised Bumblebee the most, when ever the spoke Bee and Blurr had _never___been serious they had teased each other and from time to time shared funny stories about their fellow team mates but never had they _just _talked. At first this didn't bother Bee in the slightest in fact he liked to talking to Blurr a lot, it just became uncomfortable when Blurr became more affectionate, little things at first such as touches to the back or the awkward brush to the servo. Though what freaked Bumblebee out the most was the flirting. Blurr would flirt a _lot _it didn't matter the situation or what bots were around, Blurr would still flirt. This wouldn't have been _too_ bad if he hadn't flirted in front of the weapon specialist Ironhide. But of course he did which had earned the speed bit quite a few angry glares from Ironhide and on occasion some threats that would leave most mechs shaking in their 'boots' as the humans say, but Blurr was not most mechs of course and continued. Blurr had even kissed Bee on the cheek once in front of Ironhide surprising both Bee and Ironhide. Ironhide's surprise had though quickly turned to anger he had even gone as far as to shoot at Blurr. And despite Bumblebee's shouts for him to stop he continued to shoot at the poor (and yet giddy) Speed bot. It had finally boiled down to the point where Bumblebee finally went to get the only two bots who could stop Ironhide, Optimus Prime and Ironhide's spark mate Ratchet who actually had been the one to stop the fighting while Optimus and Bee stood to the side sighing and shaking their helms in exasperation.

Bee let out another chocked sob as he thought about the day Blurr had _really _kissed him. It had been one of the most terrifying, surprising and wonderful moment of his life, although it hadn't been wonderful at first.

_**To be continued…**_

**Well that's it for now! Please review! I want at least 5 or more reviews, then and only then will I write another chapter (unless somebody asks really nicely then I'll probably do it, I'm a sucker for the word please). Anyways… pLeAsE rEvIeW! **


End file.
